ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU
The ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU is an experimental mobile suit, it is featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny MSV. The unit is piloted by Rinna Sera Yasaka. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Providence ZAKU is developed as a testbed for the design and systems of the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam, and is a fusion of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam with the ZAKU series. The suit is powered by the Hyper-Deuterion Engine, however since a nuclear reactor is against the Junius Treaty, ZAFT covered it up by not giving it the ‘A’ suffix for nuclear powered MS. The main armament of the Providence ZAKU is its DRAGOON system, which consists of ten DRAGOON pods, mounting a total of 26 beam guns. To control these pods, the cables around the suit's body are fitted with the transceivers for the DRAGOONs’ quantum communication system. The cables also contain the cooling system for the suit's nuclear reactor. The suit can also use a handheld beam rifle and can be optionally equipped with two shoulder shields like the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, giving it the use of the beam tomahawk stored within. Armaments ;*DRAGOON System :The main armament of the Providence ZAKU is an enhanced version of the DRAGOON System used by ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam. The suit has 10 DRAGOON pods mounted on its backpack and waist, with a total of 26 beam guns. :;* GDU-X7 Mobile Beam Assault Cannon ::The large DRAGOON pods mounted on the top of the backpack, they are inherited by the Legend Gundam without any changes. Each GDU-X7 mobile beam assault cannon is armed with four beam spikes and five beam guns. The beam spikes allow the DRAGOONs to penetrate Positron Reflectors used by the Earth Alliance Mobile Armors. :;* GDU-X4 mobile beam assault cannon ::The small DRAGOON pods mounted on the backpack and waist. Each GDU-X4 mobile beam assault cannon has two beam guns and can be used to ram enemy units due to their sharp edges. ;*MA-BAR76T High-energy Beam Rifle :This MA-BAR76T is the prototype of Legend's MA-BAR78F beam rifle. Unlike its successor, the MA-BAR76T is powered by pair of energy cartridges. It can be mounted on the backpack when not in use. ;*MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk :Stored inside the optional shoulder shields, the beam tomahawks serve as Providence ZAKU's main handheld melee weapons. The beam tomahawk can be thrown quite easily, granting it limited ranged combat abilities. ;*Shoulder Shield :The Providence ZAKU can optionally mount two shoulder shields identical to those of the ZAKU Phantom. They help to improve the suit's defense and as they are not handheld, the suit's hands are free to hold weapons. Each shield stores a beam tomahawk within. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hyper-Deuterion Engine :The Providence ZAKU is powered by the hyper-deuterion engine, a fusion of a nuclear reactor with deuterion conversion technology, giving it a self-replenishing power reserve. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of Neutron Jammers, this gives the suit the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Engine without risk of being shut down. History The ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU is a ZAKU series unit incorporated with elements from the ZGMF-X13A Providence. As with the ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor, the Providence ZAKU is a ZAKU model which was created to test new weaponry and design features for later produced Gundam-type mobile suits. In the Providence ZAKU's case, the suit is used to test the design and weaponry later used on the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam. Despite being a testbed unit, it was deployed during the Battle of Messiah, destroying numerous enemy units with its DRAGOON Systems and fought with a MVF-M12A Ootsukigata. The outcome of the battle with the Ootsukigata is unknown but the pilot of both suits survived. Picture Gallery zgmf-x3000q-shields.jpg|Equipped with Shoulder Shields ZGMF-X3000Q - Providence ZAKU - MA-BAR76T Beam Rifle.jpg|ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU - MA-BAR76T High-energy Beam Rifle ZGMF-X3000Q - Providence ZAKU - Shoulder Shield.jpg|ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU - Shoulder Shield 1559371370993912410.jpg References ZGMF-X3000Q - Providence ZAKU.jpg|ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU ZGMF-X3000Q - Providence ZAKU0.jpg|ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU - Technical Detail/Design External links *ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU on MAHQ.net